xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaolinpedia:Video Policy
Our video policy governs the use of video on this site. The Related Videos Module seen on every page in the main namespace. The basic rule is this: ::Only videos 100% relevant to Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles may be used on any article pages, talk pages or forum pages. We have zero tolerance for inappropriately uploaded videos. Prior to being blocked, you may receive a warning for uploading inapprorpiate videos — but don't count on it. Almost no other single policy violation carries with it quite the same stiffness of punishment. Technical limitations Due to technical restrictions, video names cannot include the following three characters: : # :/ :: If you try, the system will automatically substitute a hyphen, such that Season 1 Trailer#1 will become Season 1 Trailer-1 Spoilers Like anything else on this wiki, videos are subject to our spoiler policy. This means that you cannot upload a video about something which has not been officially released in its entirety. Therefore, even if the preview to the next episode is released, it cannot be uploaded here until after the episode has had its global premiere. Similarly, titles of videos uploaded cannot contain spoilers, as defined by this wiki. To use an historical example, it would have been forbidden to have uploaded a video that contained primarily footage of Shadow prior to her debut with the title, "Chase's sidekick". Amateur footage Amateur footage, non-official behind the scenes footage, "spoiler footage" and any other form of footage that may or may not contain spoilers or behind the scenes information will also be removed. Fan video The implication of the above two sections is fairly obvious, but, for the sake of clarity, it's worth tackling directly. Fictional fan videos are therefore not allowed here. There are other wikis out there for your great new Xiaolin Chronicles fan video. We, however, are not here to help promote your unlicensed fan video, even on your user page, even on your blog. If you want to link to your fan video on your blog or user pages, of course you may. But you may not embed your video here, as it's simply a copyright nightmare that we don't want to ever be forced to defend. Region-locked video Region-locked video is pointless to upload, since this site has a global audience. It will be removed, but users who upload region-locked video will not be subject to punishment for doing so, as it is sometimes difficult to tell that a video is region locked. Penalties for violation of this policy The consequences of circumventing this policy are severe, and are in part informed by our blocking policy. However, violations of this policy have extremely serious implications for the running of this site. For this reason, you may get a warning on your first offense — but don't count on it. Expect any blocks handed out, especially for repeat offenders, to be on the order of months, not days. Permanent blocking will most certainly occur on your third offense — but the admins reserve the right to extend the opportunity for you to leave our community before you get to your third strike. That said, understand that there is a ton of video out there which is perfectly in compliance with our policy. We do want to leverage the power of video on this site. We simply need to use material which is clearly sanctioned by the copyright holders and/or licensees. Video